


【业渚/R18】猎物

by 719Wincest



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/719Wincest/pseuds/719Wincest





	【业渚/R18】猎物

【1】

赤羽业靠近的时候碰到了昨天打架留在潮田渚身上的淤青。瞬间传到大脑的痛感打了潮田渚一个措手不及，但他还是忍住了没有出声。赤羽业抬头瞥了他一眼，便自顾自地解开了潮田渚的校服纽扣。

反正那个笨蛋被面临初次体验的紧张感弄得晕乎乎的，根本没注意到自己有一瞬间的气息不稳吧。

“等……”潮田渚想阻止，偏偏慢了一步，只能眼看着自己白皙的皮肤暴露在身前人的视线下。没有了衣物遮挡的肌肤直接接触空气还是让他瑟缩了一下。

怎怎么办……就算是解药夺回计划中被逼着穿上女装结果还被男孩子看上的时候，都没有如此窘迫过……

潮田渚的眼里瞬间漫上了慌乱，就连身体也僵硬了不少，像是做错事被老师叫到走廊训话而无措的学生。片刻后耳边响起一声轻佻的笑声，许是眼前的人终于欣赏够了小动物受惊的姿态，便弯下腰凑到那刺眼的淤青上。

如果是在一般的场合下，清秀的少年身上的青紫痕迹大概只会给他添几分可怜兮兮的感觉。但现在眼前的人原本扎起的头发已经四散开，有的发丝还暧昧地落在被打上印记的脖颈旁。双手被禁锢在头顶，双腿也因为中间强行插了个人而打开着。敞开的衬衫堪堪搭在身体的两侧，白皙的皮肤上随意散落着打斗的痕迹，使得身体虽然没有完完全全展示出来，却也显得暧昧不明。而这一幕落在某些人眼里，反而带了点情色的意味。

温热的呼吸轻轻拍在腹部，刚开始的确让人有些难为情，但下一秒就要被抚摸的预感伴着羽毛般的触感却悄悄在潮田渚心里勾起了一点奇妙的期待。但是意料之中的发展对于追求刺激的玩家来说毫无引诱力，所以在马上要贴上那起伏的温软时，赤羽业坏心眼地调转了方向，在靠近侧腰处的伤痕上重重舔过。

“呜…！”几乎是舌尖触及肌肤的瞬间就已经感受到身下人的颤抖，赤羽业还没收回舌头就发现原本正对着的淤青已经擦过他的舌尖往旁边偏了一段距离，这种可爱的反应成功挑起了他作弄的心思。

“干什么啊……”伤口被舔的时候还带有未愈的钝痛，但柔软的舌尖却给那层痛楚镀上了酥痒，混合一起形成的不完全痛感意外地让人着迷。大脑还没处理好陌生的感觉，肌肤就已经在渴望着下一个回合。面对自己的反应，脸上红潮未退的潮田渚无奈地看着眼前肩膀发抖的人——他在发现身下的猎物一个弱点后得意地大笑。

“找乐子啊~”赤羽业说完就又往侧腰了凑过去，作势要抓住那弱点趁机再来一次。

潮田渚仍不知道自己是否渴望这种碰触，下意识地想偷偷把身体一侧抬起来一点，好让赤羽业攻击的地方偏离他侧腰的敏感带。但是赤羽业马上发现了，禁锢住他双手的手紧了紧以示威胁，并抬头直勾勾地对上他的视线。

“不许动，不然就把你绑起来舔遍你的腰。”赤羽业露出了平日吊儿郎当的笑，但眼底传递出的情绪让潮田渚清晰地知道，他真的做得出来。

自暴自弃地躺在地上，稍稍用力让自己紧贴地板，背后传来的抗力能让潮田渚多一点心安去承受接下来的待遇。赤羽业看在眼里，仿佛洞彻了他的想法般从最上面的淤青开始耐心地舔舐，像是动物的疗伤方式，不同的是会时不时在上面印上轻轻的吻，潮田渚分不清这算是小心的珍惜还是在纯粹给自己的战利品盖戳，因为从尾椎不停攀上来的酥麻感觉已经让他无法专注地判断了。

他选择了静静地看着，看着身上的淤青被一寸寸地舔吻，看着赤羽业低垂的眼，看着他专注的神情，想通过这时候的他的细节轮廓解读出他眼里异样的情绪。他抱着希望有了一个猜测，但在确定之前是不会被他承认的。从小在定时炸弹一样的妈妈身边长大，把自己的真实想法埋在心底已经是常态，所以他学会了在沉默中观察，心思也比一般人细腻。比起自己，赤羽业其实单纯多了，他就是一个天生的强者，眼里也只会有强者，而他从不认为自己是强者。赤羽业会变着法子戏弄人，不过是因为在他们身上发现了有趣的特性。但那是在一般情况下，如果是在这种时候的戏弄呢？他无法知道答案。他只知道自己用身体赌了一把，如果最后不是那个答案，自己会很不甘心吧……

【2】

明明是打算就这么沉浸在自己的想法里的，但是身体上的触感不知何时变得越来越不可忽略，在肚脐附近打转、挑逗的舌尖强制性地把他从神游之境拉回了旖旎的空间。

他到底是什么时候舔到那里的？

潮田渚这才发现自己现在是主动把手放在头顶，原先控制住他行动的手早就松开了，现在变成好像是他主动夺走自己手的自由，以放任的姿态面对眼前的猎人。这个认知让他为自己的大胆慌乱了起来，连耳根都染上了一层若有若无的粉色。

“终于睡醒了吗？”

被调侃了……看来自己的走神早就被发现了。虽说赤羽业用的是轻松的语气，甚至还有上挑的尾音，但潮田渚就是觉得他略有不快。很快乳尖上的痛感就证实了他的预感。赤羽业停止了舔吻，一手撑在他身侧，先用拇指指腹碾过左乳，再和食指一并夹紧。

“唔…！”因为前面有太多细碎的喘息铺垫，所以突然插入的一声呻吟即使再压抑，也在这方空间留下了挥之不去的情动。

对方似乎很满意这难得的一声，于是持续用手指挑逗着那处，或轻柔地抚弄、按压，或是用指甲刮过顶端，再揪起来揉弄，或者狠拧一下，又落下一个安抚的吻。此时的他就像高高在上的帝王，要给予臣民欢愉或痛楚全凭心情，并处在主导的地位享受着他的回馈。

“啊…嗯！哈啊……呜！”潮田渚这时候用重获自由的双手遮住眼睛和小半的脸，试图掩盖自己的羞耻和隐秘的兴奋，却没有选择捂住嘴让自己不再发出羞人的声音。

他喜欢赤羽业。大概一开始认识的时候真的是单纯的憧憬，日子久了，这种憧憬和自己的种种情感纠结起来萌生了一点朦胧的情怀，最后在这不平凡的3-E班里发酵，膨胀成了执着的喜欢。所以虽然很羞耻，但他仍然想接受这次的欢爱，不去阻止自己诚实的反应。潮田渚知道赤羽业的征服欲很重，在面对强者时，或许是因为他太想通过强者自己的手段来把他拉下宝座，从而粉碎他的荣耀，这种刺激感和新鲜感能让他变得强大，以及无畏。潮田渚的确在赤羽业身上感受到了他的征服欲望，因为他一开始先选择咬上他的脖颈，而不是亲吻他。原先是A班的他很聪明，捕猎的时候会先找准猎物的要害，使他不能挣扎，再刻上自己的烙印，这倒是很符合他一贯的做法。就算是这样的他，自己也是喜欢的，所以才会任由他随心所欲而不去反抗，故意不阻挡声音的发出。

但是现在的情况真的是太不妙了。在被玩弄乳头的时候，潮田渚明显地感觉得到早就硬了的下体有了湿润感。虽然知道不至于渗出校裤而被发现，但内裤上绝对被濡湿了。重要的是，他还不知道接下来会被怎样对待，他更不确定会不会半途就被逼得射出来。不适的感觉和这一羞耻的认知让他在犹豫之下还是开了口：“停、一下……啊…！”

赤羽业停下了，他的膝盖正顶在潮田渚硬起的部位处，自然也是知道潮田渚处于什么境地。但他就是很感兴趣，潮田渚这时候会选择说什么来解决这一问题，所以他的笑里已经藏不住戏谑，就这么定定地看着眼前的人抿着嘴想憋出什么又难以开口。

【3】

看这情景，分明是非要他说出来不可了……

潮田渚微微撑起来一边扫视着两个人一边斟酌着怎么开口，然后视线就落在了对面人的裆部上移不开了，那里分明已经撑起了一个轮廓。

原来他也有反应了啊……

即使想到可能是青春期少年的正常反应，一阵莫名的，也许是病态的喜悦也直冲心底。他偏开了头，勉强挤出一句“业也是这么勒着不会不舒服吗？”，却还是说到自己都羞涩，越到后面声音也就越低。

赤羽业愣了一瞬，似乎没料到将要掉进陷阱的猎物会突然回头反扑上自己。他嘴角上扬，发出了似愉悦似危险的一声哼，然后抬手就熟练地解开校裤纽扣，确认了潮田渚还是没有把头转回来的意向，便带有报复意味般动作缓慢地脱下因肢体摩擦而早已遍布褶皱的裤子，然后再进一步分开潮田渚的双腿，将裤子绷紧在膝盖处。比起全脱，还是半遮半露比较有趣不是吗？

【4】

校裤被脱下了，而且还很恶劣地没脱完。裤子慢慢被脱下时摩擦着大腿，有一点痒，但是更多的是让他羞耻到不知道怎么办的感觉。现在只剩下内裤还围住那个隐私的部位，上面的水渍已经完全暴露了，潮田渚只需在手背缝隙间看一眼就能从赤羽业脸上读出一万个恶作剧的念头。果然下一秒就听到一句“真厉害~这样看渚好色。”调笑的语气已经满溢了出来。

真的丢脸丢到家了。他刚想闭眼不看，赤羽业就先一步重重地弹了一下他的阴茎。

“啊！”这一下太刺激了，直接让他张大眼睛弓腰想缩起来，又碍于姿势只能保持原状。赤羽业又好像发现了什么新的玩法，对着水渍又弹了两下，之后食指顺着边缘打转，收回的时候上面沾上的些许液体接触到空气让手指凉凉的。一想到这是因为什么，就很容易勾起人的欲望了。

“呜啊！哈啊…！呜……？”潮田渚失神的时候内裤也被半脱下了，隐私部位被暴露在空气里的那一刻微微抖了一下，紧张又可怜。但赤羽业似乎没打算搭理这个需要抚慰的部位，径直伸出手分开了臀瓣，露出了里面瑟缩的入口。赤羽业看了一眼试图把自己缩进手里的人，缓缓开口：“如果扩张过程中感到不舒服的话……”同时他腾出一只手碰了碰潮田渚前处的硬物。没有了内裤阻隔的触碰让性器兴奋地弹了一下，潮田渚微妙地有了种对下文的期待，稍稍绷直了身体打算承受新一轮刺激。

“那就自己摸摸前面吧~”看到他的反应，赤羽业无声地笑着移开手并扔下了这句话。潮田渚呆了一会，才后知后觉地反应过来。

果然还是业君啊。

不过赤羽业说白了也就是个未经人事的学生。他自然是不知道怎么做的，只好尝试性在潮田渚的阴茎上抹了一把粘稠，在入口处润湿后慢慢深入。

“唔……”异物侵入的不适感让潮田渚皱起了眉头，但还是尽可能地让自己放松，适应对方的手指，任它在里面摸索、抽插。一下让他不适应，一下又在体内生起了一种酥麻感，两种交替的感觉让他无所适从。等到第一根手指已经进出无碍后，赤羽业又慢慢地推进了另一根手指，重复着之前的动作，却时不时地撑开那个洞口，灌进去的空气让肉壁受了刺激，指侧能明显地感觉到它的蠕动。两根手指却专门趁这时并起，在刺激未平的肉壁上摩擦，还会曲起来刮擦。

“嗯啊……哈……呜嗯！啊……”赤羽业满意地听着身下人明显大声了的呻吟，这让他更有兴趣开发这副躯体。

扩张中赤羽业抬眼看了一下，那根阴茎还孤零零地竖在空气中，顶部又渗出了一些液体，但主人也不打算抚慰它。没有出现希他望看到的场景，这让赤羽业莫名有点烦躁，就好像猎物脱离了自己的掌控。但他很快又嘴角一勾，似乎想到了不错的点子。

“呐，渚。”突然被正经地叫到名字的潮田渚有点疑惑，但还是在喘息间从手中露出眼睛看向赤羽业。

“你觉得两根手指扩张够了吗？”赤羽业停下了手指的动作，不知有意还是无意地伸出来在潮田渚面前比了个V字，中间未干的精液在指间连成了丝，在重力的作用下变细坠下。淫靡的画面让潮田渚呆住了，毕竟他在情事上面并不算大胆。赤羽业心情大好地看着被他问话后又迅速用手背遮住眼睛的人，在多问了几句都没有反应后，他恶劣地解开裤子，把自己的炽热抵在还没扩张完全的洞口前作势要强行挤进去，这才逼得潮田渚开口。

“不够……！”因为慌乱而没控制好声量的大小就回话了，开口后再回想起自己回答了什么问题时潮田渚已经认了，放下了遮住眼睛的手注视着赤羽业。尽管他看起来除了脸红没有别的表情，赤羽业还是觉得在一如既往少表情的脸上察觉到了一点无奈，这个认知意外地让他有一丝心软，便收起了玩闹的心思把第三根手指推进去，觉得扩张得差不多了就抽出手指挺了进去。

“唔嗯……呜啊——！唔……”从入口处开始，内壁一寸寸被撑开的感觉由于推进速度缓慢而清晰地被感知着。同时因为缺乏经验，赤羽业几乎是顶部顺利进入后直接推到底，在打算动作的前一秒被潮田渚突然大声的呻吟吸引了注意，而后看他似乎不太舒服地喘着气，就停了下来打算等他表情恢复正常再慢慢开始动作。

【5】

滚烫的体温紧贴着同样炽热的内壁，体内热热的感觉很奇特，虽然有点不舒服，但是还能接受，只是突然深入到底让他忍不住叫了出声而已。本来他喘气只是为了平复一下刺激，没想到被赤羽业当成了是他不舒服的信号，为了照顾他停下了动作。他知道自己的内壁在被侵入后不受控制地蠕动，叫嚣着想把异物推出外面，同是男子的他也大概能知道被包裹在里面却不能动作的硬物有多难受。但赤羽业却还是在等他适应，这算是他表达温柔的方式吗？如果是的话，那他作为应该是第一个受到这种待遇的人还是幸运的。

“唔…？”双手突然被分别禁锢在两侧，潮田渚刚回神的脑袋还没完全清醒，身体就先一步感知到了危险的气息。赤羽业低下头靠近了他，太近的距离和被限制的行动给了他一种压迫感，但赤羽业却对兀自紧张的他报以一笑。不过下一刻，潮田渚体内就被近乎疯狂地冲撞着。不属于温柔范围的速度和力度告诉潮田渚，他身上的人似乎在生气。

“啊、啊……嗯！哈啊……呜…！慢……啊、慢点……”初经人事的他被快感和痛楚交织的网紧紧地缠住了，被压制的手不安分地扭动着试图挣脱，但无法撼动赤羽业施加的力度。双腿已经被撞得酸软，加上赤羽业在他双腿间充当阻碍导致它们无法合并。没有弹力的校裤也紧绷着，勒住了双腿的退路。他只能被动地承受着蛮横的冲撞，并期望用言语来交涉。

“走神一次就算了还两次？”赤羽业却并不打算放过他，忽略了他被撞得支离破碎的呻吟。一手按住他的腰借力深入，另一只手摸到了前面的阴茎粗鲁地抚慰着。顶端的小孔原本流出的液体早就顺着重力滑了下去，被手抚弄后整根都变得黏糊糊的。堵在顶端的拇指狠狠地反复摩擦小孔，根部被带了点力度地捏着，就连挂在下面的两颗囊袋也没有被忽视，刺激得肉茎又流出了动情的液体。后面也被大力进出着，润滑用的液体以及赤羽业在里面动作留下的精液混在一起，随着肉刃的动作被挤出来又送进去，泥泞不堪的水声让潮田渚清晰地意识到他的下体已经被弄得乱七八糟了。

“呜啊……啊！嗯啊！啊……”潮田渚已经被顶到无力交涉了，只能跟着动作发出或高或低，绵长或者短促的呻吟，现在他全部精力只能用在下面去感受每一次的深入和抽离，还有在他阴茎上挑逗抚慰的手。前后得到的快感融合在一起，使他渐渐忽略了后面的不适感，沉溺于双倍叠加的刺激中。虽然舒服到有点神志不清，但这时他却很想抱一抱在他身上肆虐的人， 可惜手抬起了一点又被汹涌的快感刺激到无力垂下。在高速的抽插和窒息的快感中，他已经快没力气了，而且舒服到马上就要射了。

“哈啊——嗯啊…啊……”前面的阴茎抖动着，从铃口射了赤羽业满手白浊，赤羽业停了下来看了一眼手上的精液，又眯了眯眼看着在高潮余韵里喘息的人，勾起嘴角按住对方的腿更用力地冲撞，每一下都深入到底部。

偷跑可不行。

刚高潮完的内壁却要受到更强大的刺激，潮田渚叫都快叫不出来了，张大着嘴但声音却被看不见的墙堵在喉咙，被顶得狠了才能发出不完整的尾音，有些甚至染上了哭腔。所幸这种甜蜜的折磨没有持续太久，在内壁灌入湿润的液体时就宣告结束了，赤羽业把沾满二人体液的肉刃抽了出来，两人都还保持着刚刚的姿势喘息。

【6】

快感终于减弱到能忍受的地步，潮田渚的理智也渐渐回笼了。思绪清晰了，一个不愿承认的残酷事实明摆在眼前：

他们没有接吻。

赤羽业吻过他身上许多部位，却唯独没有吻过他的嘴唇。

不过一开始也就是他一厢情愿吧，看来这就是答案了。潮田渚借着墙蹭了起来，压抑住内心翻涌的沮丧，目光平静地扫过赤羽业的脸庞，他就连欢爱后也是平日里也会见到的表情。谁也不愿意先开口，大概同学间做了这种事本来就很奇怪吧。所以先一步移开视线的是他，低头扣起衬衫的纽扣，归位的衣服慢慢遮盖住上面情爱的痕迹。正扣着倒数第二颗的时候，赤羽业突然伸出手帮他把最后一颗扣上了，并在潮田渚惊讶的视线中欺身向前把他束缚在墙和他之间。

“答案错了。”潮田渚看着赤羽业在他面前露出熟悉的坏笑，心里的预感隐隐浮现着，在嘴唇被堵住的瞬间被证实。只恍神了一秒，潮田渚第一时间感到的却不是开心，而是安心，安心到他鼻头一酸，眼前不受控制地蒙了雾，但赤羽业的身影在模糊的光影里最为清晰。

只是蜻蜓点水一吻而已。

短暂的触碰后赤羽业贴在潮田渚的嘴唇处若即若离地摩挲，亲密的动作却让潮田渚比欢爱时更加紧张。在弥漫的暧昧让空气凝固的前一秒，赤羽业轻声呢喃：

“是两心相悦啊。”

轻到快要消散在空中的句子落在恋爱的人的耳畔如同重磅炸弹，咣地在潮田渚心里炸开了花。

原来恋爱是真的会让人丧失思考能力的。

不过潮田渚还没有迟钝到因为惊喜而忽略一切细节，被逐渐串联起来的情节在他脑里形成了越来越清晰的脉络，回头琢磨他才隐隐发现有些地方不太对。

刚刚那些戏弄是……？

欣赏够了眼前的人从惊喜到困惑的过程，赤羽业在他醒悟之前飞快地往潮田渚唇上印下一记重吻后离开，成功躲开了潮田渚明白自己被戏耍而打算咬上来的动作。看着最后的恶作剧也得逞了，赤羽业露出了标志性的虎牙，对着眼前表情微妙的潮田渚深吻上去。

这下无论是笑声还是抗议都听不见了。

猎人终于捕到了猎物，只是已经不知道是谁捕获了谁。


End file.
